


Humpty-Dumpty

by Diamond_Sylvie



Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Demonic Possession, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Only fictional personas, Permanent Death AU, Um enjoy I guess, What Have I Done, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Sylvie/pseuds/Diamond_Sylvie
Summary: A ZIT fic with no happy endingEnjoy!(Don’t ship real people, these are their personas)
Relationships: impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Diamond_Sylvie’s Muskets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792969
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Humpty-Dumpty

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first fic ever! I hope you enjoy, I don't really know what else to say so uh just read it.

Tango watched as he stood over his closest friends, swords pointed at their hearts. His eyes were a dull blood red instead their usual ruby shine.

“Hello, dear friends…” ‘Tango’ purred.

Impulse and Zedaph exchanged a glance. They both knew that this was not the man they had shared their fondest memories with. Making one last attempt, Impulse spoke up.

“Please, Tango I know you’re in there! Please!”

‘Tango’ merely smirked, “Oh, he’s in there all right. He’s watching every single moment. He’ll watch as he kills his two best friends.” ‘Tango twirled the sword that was pointed at Zedaph in his hand. “Which one should I kill first, dear Tango?” He said, seeming to be talking to himself. Impulse eyed his sword, a few dozen meters away, where it lay after the demon (he refused to call the man in front of him Tango) knocked it out of his hand. He spotted Zedaph’s sword close to his. Suddenly the demon spoke again.

“Neither? Come on! Who’s gonna be first? They’re both gonna die so it doesn’t matter!” ‘Tango’ said with a cruel laugh. “I’ll just decide myself, then.” He sighed, and took a step towards Zedaph, his blade almost piercing the blonde man’s heart. “Any last words?”

“Tango, I know you’re in there. Just know that Impulse and I will always love you.” He smiled a sad, sad smile.

With his words, the demon seemed shocked, losing control for just a second. Tango quickly jumped in.

“I love you both too,” Tears streamed from his ruby-red eyes, evaporating when they hit the warm netherrack floor. “I’m so sorry, I can’t-” With that, the demon was in control again.

“Pathetic.” The demon sneered.

Then he drove the sword through Zedaph’s heart.

Tango screamed as he shattered into a thousand small pieces.

He broke down in sobs.

He heard Impulse’s scream.

And the thousand small pieces that made up Tango broke again and again.

Until each piece was nothing more than an atom of heartbreak, pain, and agony.

~

Humpty-Dumpty had to sit back and watch  
Humpty-Dumpty saw his friends fall  
And at that moment he shattered to pieces  
And no one could ever put him back together again

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked that. Any comments, whether it be keyboard smashes or constructive criticism, are appreciated! :D
> 
> Yours very truly,  
> Diamond_Sylvie


End file.
